


Here Cums the Bride, All Dressed in White

by MeChewChew



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: "Wedding Night", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/M, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: The Turks each take a turn with their lovely "bride."or: Rufus dresses up in bridal lingerie and gets more than he asked for.
Relationships: Elena/Reno/Rude/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Elena/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rude/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/The Turks, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Here Cums the Bride, All Dressed in White

Rufus steps into his room and is met with Tseng, Rude, and Reno already waiting for him. They had been planning this for a while already and tonight had been the perfect chance.

Rufus stands still as they walk up to him, unbuttoning and unzipping his clothes, taking off his jacket, belt, tie, dress shirt, pants; everything until he’s left in just his lingerie. A white, lace bralette wraps around his chest with matching panties sitting snug on his hips, a hole in the back to give easier access. White thigh high socks stick to his legs with a lace garter at the top wrapping around the softest parts of his thighs. A jeweled layer of tulle masks part of his vision as Rude attaches a veil to his head.

Reno and Rude’s hands take each of his, guiding him towards the bed, a white canopy draped over it and sheets changed to a luxurious, crimson silk for his “wedding” night. Before he can hit the bed, Tseng has an arm on his back and another under his legs to lift him up, placing him gently in the center.

Rufus doesn’t even try to cower into himself as he feels three dips into the mattress around him. He relaxes and lets his arms lay limp at his sides, hands slightly curled up beside his head. He can feel the tingling of eyes perusing up and down his body, but otherwise there’s no movement in the room.

A hand comes to lie on his ankle and he startles in surprise, a quiet “shhh” comes from Tseng beside him, letting his hand start grazing over the inside of Rufus’ wrists and down his arm, his skin prickling wherever they touch. He feels the same motion from his other arm and sees Rude. Reno must be at the bottom then.

The hands meet at the end of the veil and in the next moment, they’re flipping it up to expose him. He looks between three sets of hungry eyes with the slightest blush.

“Beautiful.” Rude says above him, making him flush darker.

“Do you want us?” Tseng asks.

“I do,” Rufus says softly, looking between their faces and feeling a warmth run down his body from how much he’s desired.

The three of them all get off the mattress for a moment and Rufus watches as they each undress. First the jacket, then the tie, the shirt, belt, pants; the last thing that comes off are the hidden holsters wrapped around their chests. Rufus just swallows as his gaze wanders to Rude’s built frame and equally hung cock.

Reno and Rude come to kneel by his sides and there’s a familiar sound of a cap being opened as Tseng settles between his legs. He feels Tseng push his legs up to bend and spread them out before a lubricated finger glosses over his entrance, pushing in gently.

He moans quietly as Tseng knows exactly where to push with each thrust, another finger quickly following to begin stretching him out. His hands are guided to a warm cock on each side, one much thicker than the other. He slowly pumps them in his hands, relishing in the grunts of pleasure coming from both sides.

His own cock is hardening and pushing against the lace fabric of his panties, but Tseng ignores it and continues stretching him further by adding a third finger. Rufus can’t help the little noises leaving his throat, pushing down against Tseng’s fingers to seek more of that feeling.

Tseng puts a hand on his hip to still him and Rufus complies with a whimper. Just another few thrusts and Tseng takes his fingers out. Rufus’ hands are moved off of the two cocks he’s holding and there’s shifting on the bed as they push him to sit up while Rude gets behind him and leans against the headboard. He’s pulled into Rude’s lap and feels the big erection pressing against his back and his veil is carefully draped over both their shoulders. His legs are hooked over the sides of Rude’s.

“D’you want me?” Reno comes to sit between his legs, slicking up his cock with a smirk on his face.

Rufus rolls his eyes, “I guess.”

Reno climbs on top of them, lips close to his and the tip of his dick playing with his entrance, not quite entering but still leaving a tingling sensation. Two hands come to rest on his small waist, massaging the area.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Reno drawls, letting the tip push in just the slightest before taking it back out again.

Rufus huffs, but nonetheless, “I do-mmph!”

Reno smashes their lips together and thrusts in, giving Rufus only a moment to gasp before he’s setting a fast pace. Their kiss is messy, lips and tongue going everywhere as Reno focuses on moving his hips, thrusting as deeply as possible.

“R-Reno!” He mumbles between their kiss.

Another set of hands come creeping from behind him and crawl up to his chest, fingers coming to pinch at his nipples through the bralette as he moans loudly into Reno’s mouth. His hands come to wrap around Reno’s back and scratch him mercilessly, mind focused only on pleasure.

Just as quickly as it started, Reno’s pulled away from him and he doesn’t notice that his head chases to wear Reno’s used to be. He hears a chuckle somewhere around him and whimpers at the loss when Reno’s cock leaves his body.

“Now, now,” a hand comes under his jaw to turn him towards Tseng, “we can’t have you finishing so soon.”

He turns to let his cheek rest in Tseng’s palm, nuzzling it as he calms back down.

“Good boy,” Tseng rubs his thumb against his cheek and guides his head to lay back on Rude’s shoulder.

He feels himself being lifted up and the erection behind his back is now moved under him. Reno slicks up Rude’s cock with both hands. Rude comes to nose at Rufus’ cheek, earning a hum of affection as Rufus turns his head towards him.

“Do you want me, Sir?” Rude rumbles quietly, hands lifting and spreading Rufus’ soft ass over his cock.

“I do,” Rufus sighs back, initiating the kiss between them. Rude swallows the quiet gasps and moans that leave his mouth as he slowly lets him down on his cock, pausing and lifting him up occasionally to let him adjust before letting him take more of it in.

Rufus lets out a low moan once he’s bottomed out, breaking the kiss to look down at where Rude’s cock is inside of him. 

“So big...” He brings a hand to rest on his stomach, pressing down on where it is.

Rude’s hands come to rest on his thighs, rubbing circles in gently where his garter stopped and skin began. There’s soft nipping on his neck and Rufus lets his head rest back again as he digs his heels into the bed and starts riding him backwards.

Rude let’s out a quiet moan of “Sir” and that just encourages Rufus to quicken his pace. Rude helps him along with a push under his thighs, gripping so tightly he knows he’ll have bruises the next day. He turns his head back in for a kiss, eyes closing at the affection, each moan muffled as Rude’s cock hits him perfectly.

Rufus gasps into his mouth when Rude bucks up into him, thrusting in deeper if that was possible. He whines loudly when Rude lifts him off of him, but he’s quickly turned around and pushed onto the mattress.

“Ah-!” Rude plunges back into him and swallows his cry with a rough kiss. His toes are curling into the sheets and he can’t control his body as his wrists are held down. He can only focus on the thick cock pressing inside of him and doesn’t even notice himself arch up into it.

He mumbles through the kiss, eyes unfocusing, “I’m- I’m going to-!”

“No.”

And just like that, there’s a hand gripping tightly at the base of his cock, holding it from under his panties. Rude abruptly stops his movements with a heavy grunt, panting above him.

Rufus turns to Tseng and whines, trying to squeeze down on Rude so that he can’t pull out, but he just hears a groan and feels his object of desire leaving him empty.

“Tseng!” Rufus is about to get up, but Tseng keeps him down with a finger to his lips.

He pulls Rufus’ weeping cock out from the white lace and slides a cock ring down to the base much to his chagrin. He takes a white, silk satin ribbon out and ties a neat bow around it.

Rufus is about to start whining again, but Rude enters him in a single motion and he’s quickly reduced to a moaning mess.

There’s hands sliding under his back and pushing him up to sit as Rude shifts to lie down on the mattress. Rufus braces his hands against Rude’s chest to hold himself up and keens when a finger enters him along with Rude’s cock.

“Shh, you’re doing so well.” Reno purrs into his ear, using his other hand to rub circles into his hip. Rufus whimpers as the finger slowly continues to stretch out his hole, focusing on the tingles running up his spine as Rude thrusts more shallowly.

“Take a deep breath, boss.”

Rufus does as instructed and lets out a ragged breath as another finger enters, closing his eyes in focus.

“That’s right, just relax,” Reno coaxes, adding more lube as he goes.

“Maybe he needs to keep his mind on something else.” Tseng suggests.

He feels a dip in the mattress and opens his eyes to see a large, custom designed double ended strap-on sitting close to his lips. He doesn’t even have to look up to know that it’s Elena, probably having just come from the bathroom where she was getting ready. She kneels over Rude’s head and places a hand under Rufus’ jaw. She doesn’t even have to say anything before Rufus opens his mouth and starts licking around the tip.

“You look so pretty, Sir.” She brings her hand to the back of his head and lightly scratches it, mindful of the veil cascading down his back.

Rufus looks up at her, mouth spread wide around the toy, and she can’t help but push his head into her crotch, listening to him gag around the dildo as it enters his throat. The toy angles to hit just the right spot in her pussy and she pulls his hair back just to push him back down again.

“Hnn,” Rufus moans from where he’s pressed against her, twitching slightly as he controls his gag reflex.

“Lanie, you made him tighten up!” Reno complains from behind him, trying to coax him into relaxing again now that he’s gotten three fingers in.

She rolls her eyes and pets his head again, ignoring Reno. He whimpers around the toy and pulls off of it when he feels Reno’s fingers leave and Rude’s hands gripping his waist to stabilize him.

“Relax Sir, just tell us if it’s too much.” Rude says from under him.

He looks to the side where Tseng is lazily sitting on a chair next to the bed and slowly stroking his cock with a small smirk.

“Ready?” Reno asks from behind him.

“Mm,” Rufus hums with a small nod.

Reno’s hands are on his hips and the tip of his wet cock is slowly pushing in to join Rude’s. All three of them groan at the tightness of it and Reno pauses so they can catch their breath. Two sets of hands are massaging his body while another is stroking his head, helping his relax.

Reno starts pushing in further and Rufus clenches his eyes shut at the fullness, letting out a deep breath as they encourage him along.

With one last motion, Reno’s all the way in and Rufus collapses on top of Rude, his arms tired of holding him up.

They wait a moment to adjust. Reno experimentally pulls out just the slightest and pushes back in, earning a quiet whimper. He does it again and slowly starts to increase the depth of his thrusts the more Rufus’ hole stretches to accommodate them.

“You- feel so good,” Reno grinds out between thrusts, starting to slam into him as Rufus starts moaning again.

Rufus subconsciously spreads his legs out further to take in more, cock throbbing against his stomach. Rude pushes him up by the waist and he starts squealing when Rude begins to alternately thrust with Reno.

“Ah, ah, ahnn!” He doesn’t even notice the scratches he’s leaving on Rude’s chest as he braces his hands on top of it again.

Tseng kneels onto the bed and places a hand on Rufus’ lower stomach, watching him startle as he turns to look at him with glassy eyes.

“You’re so full, hm?” He rubs the spot where the two are thrusting in, earning an incoherent moan from Rufus.

Tseng grabs his jaw and squeezes, “Use your words, Sir. Tell them how much you love being used.”

“I love being used,” Rufus repeats in a rushed gasp, keening when they both decide to start thrusting in together. “I love being so full, nng! And having my hole stretched so wide by my sub-subor-dinates!” He stutters out between moans, body lurching with each thrust.

“Good boy.” Tseng turns his head back in front to where Elena’s been patiently scratching his head. He obediently opens his mouth and begins deepthroating the strap-on.

“You better make it nice and wet, Sir. That’s all you’re getting when it’s my turn.” She tugs on his hair, thrusting into his mouth. 

He sticks his tongue out from under the toy to help it down further, making it as wet as he can. The room is quiet except for the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin, grunts and moans, and an occasional gag.

Rude and Reno have a bruising grip on his hips and waist, controlling his movements as the force him down as they thrust up. Elena is relentless with her hip movements, watching as tears mix in with saliva as Rufus’ pretty mouth chokes around her strap.

Rufus is so lost in pleasure he doesn’t realize how loud he’s screaming when Elena pulls out so that Reno and Rude can erratically thrust into him.

“So full- too much too much too-!” He’s cut off as Reno and Rude abruptly pull out of him and push him to the side to lay on his back again. He barely sees them pumping their own cocks before he feels heat spraying on his stomach, opening his mouth and spreading his legs invitingly as Reno and Rude paint his body with cum.

His cock stands hard and flushed against the white of his bow and lingerie, arms and legs shaking slightly from the exertion on his body. Reno and Rude give him a chaste kiss on the cheeks before sliding off the mattress.

Rufus doesn’t have time to recover as a thick dildo enters him, fingers and toes digging into the sheets as he arches up with a moan.

“E-Elena!”

She pulls back out in a swift motion and readjusts them to the center of the bed again, climbing over him to give him a kiss.

“Do you want me, Mr. President?” She asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes knowingly.

She’s already sliding back down his body before he can stutter out an “I do.”

Once the words are out, Elena pulls out all stops and is thrusting into him faster than Reno and Rude. He hooks his ankles behind her, twisting the sheets in his hands as he just lays there and takes it; it’s all he can do to hang on.

A filthy moan leaves his lips when the toy suddenly starts vibrating and Tseng is on the bed holding him down as he arches up violently.

“Ahh! Nnnh!”

He’s moaning squirming in Tseng’s hold as Elena wrecks his hole. He tries to squeeze his legs together, but Elena just smirks and slams a hand on both his thighs, keeping them spread apart as she drills into him.

“Does it,” she pants out, “feel good, Sir?”

He doesn’t respond, too caught up in euphoria. Tseng holds his wrists tighter and tells him to answer.

“So good,” Rufus gasps out, “so good, so big, please-“ He cuts off with a sob, body shaking with overstimulation as she presses in and stays there for a moment, just buzzing against his prostate, digesting the begging that leaves his mouth.

“Switch with me.” Tseng’s calm voice shakes her out of her stupor and she pulls out gently, turning the vibration off with a quiet sigh.

She squeaks when Tseng leans close to her, hands swiftly dealing with the straps around her hips before slowly pulling the double ended dildo out from her, a shy moan leaving her lips.

She shuffles to where Tseng was sitting before, watching as he leans over Rufus and whispers into his ear. Rufus nods and lets Tseng lifts his legs up over his shoulder, pulling his hips up so he can lean down and start licking at his hole.

Rufus moans quietly as Tseng rims him, a shiver running down his spine when a tongue presses into his entrance. It only takes a look from Tseng for Elena to understand. She turns around and sits herself over Rufus’ mouth, his eager tongue already waiting to eat her out.

She moans and starts shaking her hips as he moves his tongue skillfully under her, focusing not only on the inside, but the outside too. She watches his eyes flutter shut and feels lightning race up her spine when his tongue presses against her clit for a moment.

Every little shake and moan Rufus releases is sent to her, thighs squeezing around his head as she grinds against him. She puts a hand under his head and pulls it as close as she can against her.

“Harder, Sir. You’re doing so well.” She pants out, twitching again as his tongue brushes up in just the right place.

The praise seems to work and he’s focusing on the spot that makes her quake the most, his face drenched with her juices as he opens his eyes to look up at her hazily. She quickens her grinding against him, moaning at the increasing pleasure against her pussy until she’s suffocating Rufus between her thighs.

Her hand curls in Rufus’ hair and she shoves his face into her crotch, tongue pressed just right on her clit as she comes with a moan. Rufus twitches in her hold, eyes fluttering and hands shaking on her legs.

She recovers for a moment before lifting up and sitting to the side, Rufus’ hands slide to rest by his head and his open mouth is dripping with a combination of liquids to add to the mural on his torso. Elena leans down to kiss his cheek and straighten his veil before joining Reno and Rude to the side, who have semi-cleaned up and are enjoying the show.

Tseng drops Rufus’ legs from his shoulders and licks a slow trail from his crotch to his hip, moving up his chest, nipping at his neck, before settling into soft kisses against his jaw.

“Do you want me?” Tseng asks between kisses.

“I do,” Rufus replies breathlessly, legs coming to naturally spread apart as Tseng’s erection presses against his.

“Really?” Tseng holds himself up with one arm, the other coming to rub a thumb against Rufus’ jawline.

“I do,” Rufus repeats.

“Even after you’ve already been with three other people?” Tseng grinds down on his hips.

“I do!” Rufus moans, grinding back against him.

“Show me what a good little bride you are then.” Tseng flips them over and sits back against the headboard.

Rufus scoots down and nestles himself against the crook of Tseng’s hip, nuzzling the skin as he trails his way down with soft kisses. He mouths around and lightly sucks on one ball, his fingers gently playing with the other one. He moves on and starts kissing up his shaft until he’s licking around the tip, looking up at Tseng for approval.

There’s little to no expression and Rufus continues his ministrations, wrapping his lips around the tip and shallowly playing with it for a bit before he starts swallowing more of it. He makes sure to moan earnestly around it, closing his eyes contently when Tseng starts playing with his hair. He pulls back to concentrate on the tip, smiling when he hears Tseng grunt above him.

There’s a tug on his hair and pulls off of him with a pop, licking his lips as Tseng looks down at him, a slight flush on his cheeks.

Rufus blindly searches for the lube, squeezing a good amount into his palm before tossing it aside. He climbs into Tseng’s lap and reaches behind him to slick Tseng’s cock with one, two, three pumps of his hand before he’s sitting down on it with a moan. Tseng’s hands come to rest on his waist, not helping or hurting him.

“Am I not as pleasing now that Reno and Rude have stretched you out?” Tseng coaxes, watching Rufus shake his head and start riding him. “Then you’ll have to do better.” Tseng says.

Rufus pouts and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a messy kiss as exhausted hips slam against Tseng’s. Rufus whimpers and shakes against him with each thrust, needy sounds escaping his reddened lips.

“Nng, Tse...”

Rufus feels two fingers pressing into his mouth and he instinct my wraps his lips around them, sucking on them and making a show of licking each one as he continues riding him.

Tseng’s pulls them out and trails both hands to Rufus’ chest, circling around the lace bralette, brushing over his nipples occasionally. Rufus whimpers above him and lets out a filthy moan when Tseng pulls aside the lace and latches a tongue against one nipple, fingers coming to pinch and pull at the other one.

Tseng can feel Rufus sobbing against him, quaking in exhaustion and pleasure as he stops his hip movements. With a pop, he lets go of one nipple and switches to suck at the other, a hand sliding to Rufus’ back to keep him up.

Once satisfied, Tseng pulls the lace back up and pushes him down onto the mattress, coming to hover over him with his cock pressing gently against his entrance.

“Who do you belong to?” Tseng whispers.

“You,” Rufus cries out quietly, tears running down his face, “you, you, youyouyouyou-“

“And what do you want, Rufus?” Tseng cuts him off, hands massaging the underside of Rufus’ thighs.

“In me, please, fill me up with your cock, please let me cum, please, please!” Rufus babbles, nails digging into Tseng’s arms and legs spreading as wide as they can. His eyes are so dilated that Tseng can barely see the blue, lips wet and pink, his face flushed so deeply red that he could’ve had a fever.

Tseng pushes Rufus’ knees up to his shoulder and thrusts in deeply, relishing in the way that Rufus screams his name in pleasure. He slams into him at a harsh pace, listening to Rufus moan nonsense.

“So good, more, more, I belong to you, make me yours, Tseng, Tseng!” Rufus quakes violently in his hold, eyes rolling up as he finally closes in on climax.

Tseng leans forward, bending him further in half to growl into his ear.

“You’re mine.”

“I’m yours!” Rufus moans, toes curling in pleasure as Tseng slams against his prostate, clenching down on him as hard as he can.

Tseng reaches down to loosen the cock ring and Rufus is coming in the next moment, screaming his throat out as he convulses. Tseng squeezes his shaking body and leans down to kiss him roughly, reaching his own climax with a low moan.

When he comes to, Rufus is passed out in his arms, body still quivering from his orgasm. Tseng takes a moment to admire his face, blissed out and totally relaxed in his slumber.

He gently lets Rufus’ legs down and pulls out, watching with a sickening pleasure as cum dribbles out from his lover’s hole.

The others come to crowd around him, taking in the picture of their lovely bride all dressed in white, their cum staining every part of him.

Tseng starts pulling his clothes off while the others go to run the jacuzzi. First are the thigh high socks followed by the lace garter. The panties slide down easily next and then it takes some careful wrestling to get the bralette off. The veil is the last thing to come off and Tseng gives him a soft peck on the cheek as he takes it off.

He slides off the mattress and is careful in picking Rufus up in his arms to carry him to the bath.

They all sleep together that night, their lovely President in the center who subconsciously curls into his most trusted guard.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me like that :)


End file.
